Sir Bool
Sir Bool Cowbra is a White Knight of Falador. He holds the rank of Commander, leading the section formerly ran by Sir Tain Def and Vriff Vendet. Sir Bool's leads alongside his long-time friend Sir Vye Ver. He is also a well experienced miner and traveler. Early Life Bool was born in the year 131 of the 5th age. He was born on a farm, just outside of Seer's Village. Bool was the third in his family, following one sister and one brother. Bool's father, Clynet, was a knight in Kandarin. Exact details are unknown, but it is believed that he served in Ardougne. Not much is known of his mother, other than her name, Veronika. Bool was not very close with his father, however he envied his occupation as a knight. He was often intrigued of his father's war stories. Bool and his siblings received fairly moderate educations from Veronika. He also learned great responsibility working on his farm as a boy. Capture Bool was captured by a group of Kinshra slavers not long after he turned 14. He was hunting in a forest near Camelot when he was ambushed. Bool was taken to the Black Knights' Fortress in northern Asgarnia. He, and many other slaves were given pickaxes and forced to mine out tunnels for the fortress. Tunnels had already existed under the fortress, but the black knights were planning to expand their system of catacombs for their elite forces. Bool was forced to mine for hours a day. He continued to mine for months, gaining a decent muscle tone in the process. The other slaves were becoming stronger as well. The Kinshra had overlooked this, feeling much more powerful than their lesser subjects. The slaves soon began planning an attempt to revolt and escape. Many theories were thrown toge ther. A plan soon took shape and was contributed to over a course of three months. Two years after Bool was captured, the plan was put into action. The slaves rebelled against their knight captors. The mass amount of slaves overwhelmed the black knights, causing them to quickly take control. A portion of the slaves made it out of the fort, only to witness more guards. The guards faced another problem aside from the slaves. A group of white knights was advancing up the hillside, closing in on the fort. Most of the fort's guards were unable to alert their allies due to the rebellion. The Temple Knights had previously been investigating the slaves within the Asgarnian territory. This white knight group was the response. The knights coincidentally showed up at the perfect time, helping eliminate the Kinshra threat. A white knight named Sir Letholdius was killed saving Bool from a black knight during the skirmish. Many slaves were killed during the escape. The black knights had also lost a supple amount of men during the fighting. Only three white knights were killed. The White Knights Squirehood After Sir Bool was rescued by the white knights, he traveled back to Falador with them. Bool attended the funerals of the three knights who died in the rescue. He was allowed to keep Sir Letholdius' battle axe. Bool was intrigued with Falador after his first time visiting. He soon left Falador and returned to his home in Kandarin. A lot had happened to Bool's familiy in the long two years that he was gone. Bool found his brother, Brakius, had taken over the farm and was now a Paladin in East Ardougne. Bool's father, Clynet, died in battle almost a year before his return. The rest of Bool's family had moved to Ardougne. Bool soon visited them in the large city. After catching up, he chartered a ship to Port Sarim to look for work. There was little work to be found in the port city, so Bool set his gaze upon Falador once more. Bool decided to become a squire with the white knights in the year 147 of the 5th age. He was appointed under white knight partisan Sir Kelling. Sir Kelling and Bool had already been acquainted at the Black Knights' Fortress attack. Bool and Kelling became very close friends over their five year partnership. Sir Kelling was one of the few white knights who ever used a flail. Kelling offered to teach his squire his expertise in wielding flails. Bool refused, as he wished to focus on a more familiar weapon; the axe. Sir Kelling shaped Bool into a great fighter and thinker. Knighthood In the year 152 of the 5th age, Bool was given a ceremony to initiate him into the White Knights. He was knighted as an initiate and put into a section led by a commander named Sir Tain Def. Sir Bool was given the opportunity to see his new section in action. A group of burglars had recently robbed the bank in western Falador. Lord Tremene informed the knights of this. Sir Tain's group was preparing for a training session when they were called i n. The knights tracked the burglars to a small camp just off the northern highway. The burglars were offered a chance at surrender but refused. There were merely a dozen lightly armed burglars compared to the ten skilled knights. The thieves attacked the knights with ranged weapons, causing the knights to retaliate. Sir Bool performed very well in his first encounter with hostiles. He even potentially saved the life of of a partisan, by pushing him away from a flying arrow. The knight succeeded with killing the burglars and returning the money to the bank. Sir Tain Def promoted Sir Bool and another knight, Sir William Optio, for their performance. It only took Sir Bool one week to become a white knight proselyte, an impressive accomplishment. Bool was a proselyte for much longer than he was an initiate. He was given basic duties such as guarding and patrolling. Sir Bool learned plenty of new virtues and lessons by his commander, Sir Tain. Bool soon became good friends with his commander and the other knights of his section. He was soon introduced to a new lifestyle that had eluded him for such a long time. Bool felt at home with his allies, becoming very dedicated to them. His dedication showed clearly to his commander, and in the year 160, Bool was promoted to the rank of acolyte. War Service It was late in the year of 164 of the 5th age. Bool was off for the day and decided he would try his luck mining near Ice Mountain with one of his friends. Bool had been working most of the morning, striking very few metals. At about mid-day, he noticed smoke rising up the mountain. Bool went along down the mountain with his friend to investigate. A brutal scene lay before him, one of slaughter and death. This was what would be called the Battle of the Monastery. Sir Bool soon arrived at the scene, but he was too late. The battle had already been raging for a long while and the Kinshra had pulled out and left. Bool helped with what he could before returning to Falador. His blade would soon be engaged in combat. Due to a shortage in the ranks, Bool was promoted to the rank of armourer (later changed to Lieutenant), skipping over the rank of partisan. Sir Tain Def left Bool a letter to inform him of his promotion. He became the first armourer in his section. Not long after being promoted, the Kinshra marched toward Falador. Bool helped command the knights in preparation for the siege. The battle soon began and Bool's section was far from ready, as was most of Falador. Sir Bool was temporarily put in charge of his men, while Sir Tain helped with archery defense. He successfully aided in defending off many waves of enemy attackers; mostly black knights and mercenaries. The vast number of enemy forces soon compelled Bool and the rest of the allied fighters to retreat within the walls. Sir Tain Def took command of his section yet again and further damaged the numbers of the enemies. After the wall was broken, the white knights went berserk on the Kinshra, killing handfuls of them. However, in return, the black knights retaliated harshly. Sir Vyvin was injured severely prior to the battle, so Bool was one of the few armourers in the city. He was ordered back to the castle to tend to the weaponry and supplies. Bool had his hands full, repairing swords to his left, and distributing arrows to his right. As the day wore on, he grew familiar with the job. The siege raged on over the next few days. On the final day of the siege, Bool was in the front lines of the last defense. He, along with his trusted friends, pushed the Kinshra back out of Falador. The push continued farther north into the Asgarnian territory. The Kinshra had finally fled, and Falador was hurt, but safe. Sir Bool had killed well over one hundred enemies during the battle alone. He received two injuries in the siege; an arrow wound the shoulder, and a moderately deep stab wound to the thigh, both of which healed properly over time. Post-War Sir Bool continued to be one of the few armourers after the war. He was a great help to Sir Vyvin while he recovered from his injuries. However, after the war, there was not a lot arms or armour to be tended to or distributed. The supplies massively out-numbered the men. Sir Tain Def selected Bool for a test of his abilities. In the year 165 of the 5th age, Bool was promoted to captain and given the head of recruitment job. The previous head of recruitment was killed during the war. Bool tried countless times to pick the job back up. He failed during the beginning of his new career. After several more attempts at different tactics, he finally succeeded. Recruits started flowing in, slowly returning the number of knights to its old peek. The knights soon began to flourish, particularly under Sir Tain and Bool. Bool continued to do his job until Sir Tain Def became unavailable in year 169. Commander Sir Bool was promoted to the rank of commander in the year 169 of the 5th age. His previous commander, Sir Tain Def, was relocated to another duty. Sir Bool was now the second highest rank in The White Knights. He, and only a select few were ever given the title. While he was now an important player in political affairs, he preferred to be a warrior, similar to Sir Tain. Bool promoted a knight named Sir Maffy to replace him as the new head of recruitment. Sir Bool did not work closely with Sir Amik at first, preferring to stick with his own section. Bool led strongly with his captains, Sir Maffy, Sir Vye Ver, Sir Vriff Vendet, and Sir Ryan Deceit. Bool later on promoted a fifth captain, Lady Erin Ture. The section soon grew very large, the largest in all of Asgarnia. At one point. hundreds of knights and squires combined were under the command of Sir Bool. Bool led his troops to victory many different times as the leading commander. Sir Tain Def still stuck around, occasionally helping out in small ways. A good number of months after Bool was put in charge, his mother and sister were killed. Bool's family home in East Ardougne burned to the ground, killing all inside. Although Bool had recently been disconnected with his family, he was stricken by the tragedy. He prepared to head out west to the large city to meet up with the rest of his family. Before his leave of absence, he promoted Sir Vye Ver to the rank of commander, to temporarily replace him. Sir Bool gave this action great thought, as he was not sure if he'd return or not. Not long after Sir Vye Ver took charge, he was summoned to Catherby for a political meeting. Sir Maffy took the entire section on a march in northern Asgarnia. For an unknown reason, the knights were not armed. Late in the evening, just as the knights were returning to Falador, they were ambushed by a large group of Kinshra-hired mercenaries. More than three quarters of the group was killed in the attack. Immediately after the tragedy, Sir Maffy resigned from the White Knights and fled Asgarnia. Sir Vye Ver and Sir Bool soon returned, finding very few remnants of what used to be. The White Knights had no idea what to do with the section after the purge. A knight named Sir Vriff Vendet, who was previously a captain, came forward and offered to lead the section. Vriff was very involved in the community and was familiar with recruiting techniques. It was agreed that Vriff Vendet would be the new leading commander of the section. Sir Bool stuck around with the section and did what he could to help revive it. Sir Vye Ver noticed a new-found lack of captains, and willingly demoted himself back to the rank of captain. Personal Life Bool inherited a moderate sized house not far from the Fremennik Province. He kept the house until the year 167. During that year, he made the decision to permanently settle his life in Falador. A retired fisherman purchased the house from Sir Bool for about twelve thousand gold coins. Bool took the money and gave a large sum to the castle, where he currently lives now. When off duty, Bool enjoys going to the Dwarven Mines and helping the dwarves. He has become an excellent miner since he was enslaved by the Kinshra. After showing his skill in the mines, an old dwarf declared that Bool was officially a master in the skill. When he's not mining, he enjoys fishing as well as hunting. Bool has been training himself with a bow since he became a squire. He is not an expert at archery, but can be considered above average. Sir Bool also enjoys traveling. He's been as far south as Nardah and as far north as the shores near Piscatoris. Even though he enjoys traveling, he has never been east of the River Salve. Bool has rarely left Asgarnia since he earned the rank of commander. Appearance Head Bool has a very defined, wide jawline. His wide chin forms a rounded square under his beard. His wide-bridged nose rests an average length above his thinly defined lips. Behind his lips are a set of impressively white teeth. one of which has a slight chip in the side. Bool's iris colors are a faded blue-gray, almost perfectly matching the cloth upon his white armour. His moderately thick brow slightly slants down to his eyes, giving him a hard stare. His skin obviously shows years of weathering and battle. He has rather few wrinkled folds in his skin for his age, mostly dominating his forehead. Bool has a very thick beard grown onto his chin, which connects to an overlaying mustache. His sideburns meet his beard perfectly at the ears, forming a full set of facial hair. He wears a rather thick full head of hair. His head is well groomed, from the back of his neck, to the spiked crop above his forehead. His head is almost completely void of scars, apart from a distinguished slice along the back of his neck. Body Sir Bool is a fairly large man. He stands six feet off of the ground and weighs in just under one hundred and ninety pounds. A vast majority of his weight comes from his sculpted muscle tone. Bool possesses a large set of lightly haired chest muscles that transition from his thick shoulders. A very large scar is present on his back, it forms the shape of a bow. He has a decent set of running legs. They are not too large to slow him down, but large enough for a warrior. Attire While Sir Bool is on duty as a White Knight, he wears his standard commander uniform; a white platebody, white plateleggings, white gloves, white boots, a red headband, and a red cape. He sports a faded blue gambeson under his plate and chainmail. He will commonly wear a white full helmet in battle, over top a matching arming cap. He uses a white battleaxe and kiteshield. Underneath it all, he wears a wanderlust style vest in the color of corroded rune blue. He wears a matching pair of running slacks over his legs. Bool's boots are capped with a light plating of steel. He commonly refers to this first layer as his fatigues. He often wear a holy symbol of Saradomin under his armour, and a pair of brown leather gloves. When he is not on duty, Bool is known for wearing a dark brown cavalier hat. He also commonly wears a light brown vest over top of a white, baggy shirt, a pair of kebbit-hide pants, and a set of light brown boots. Personality Trivia *Bool was created and is played by Sir Bool. *Bool enjoys Greenman's Ale with a great passion. *Bool was the first armourer appointed by Sir Tain Def. *The name "Sir Bool",unlike most white knights' names, is not a play on words. *Bool grew a beard during The War of 164. He liked it and decided to keep it afterwards. *He has a yellow Labrador named Dagger, who is the mother of Sir Chen Rescoo. *"Cowbra" is a play on words with Bool's IRL name. *Sir Bool was Bool's first character. Gallery Sir Bool head captain portrait.png|Sir Bool as the Head of Recruitment Bool close up.png|A closeup of Bool's face bridge.png|Bool planting a vexillum standing.png|Bool leading a ceremony sun.png|Sir Bool enjoying an Asgarnian sunset stage.png|Sir Bool on stage Hawke's induction.png|Sir Bool initiating a white knight Meeting.png|Bool at a white knight officer meeting Standing2.png|Bool standing in Falador knights.png|Bool leading a formation of knights at the Falador Party Room formation.png|Bool leading a formation V Formation II.png|Bool leading a formation II waving.png|Sir Bool alongside some knights Bool speaking.png|Sir Bool speaking to a group of knights and squires captain appointmnet.png|Sir Bool promoting Sir V Vendet to the rank of captain Boolups.png|Bool doing some situps boolups2.png|Bool doing some pushups Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:White Knights Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Commander Category:Saradominist Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Falador Category:Military Category:Political Figure